Harmony In Blue
by HarukaGami04
Summary: Dalam derai nada ku menemukanmu.. Dalam Harmoni biru kita menyatu…


Harmony In Blue

By : HarukaGami04

Cast : Kuroko x Kagami

Warning : Boy x Boy, OOC, Plot gak jelas^^

Kurobasu©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

But Enjoy yaa~ 

_Dalam derai nada ku menemukanmu.._

_Dalam Harmoni biru kita menyatu…_

Senja itu selepas latihan rutin, Kagami pria bertubuh besar itu mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti. Tampak beberapa senpainya, Izuki dan Mitobe masih asik ngobrol. Namun beberapa hari ini ia merasa sedikit aneh. Karena ia tak pernah melihat si bocah biru, maksudnya Kuroko di ruang ganti klub. Setiap ia bertanya pada teman – teman timnya pasti mereka semua serempak menjawab 'Kuroko sudah pulang' atau 'Kuroko sudah duluan'. Memang sih pria mungil bersurai biru itu datang dan pergi seperti angin. Tapi entah kenapa ia justru merasa seperti 'kehilangan'.

"Akhhh Kuso!", umpat pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu. Membuat Izuki dan Mitobe menengok kearahnya.

"Dou shita no, Kagami?", Tanya Izuki dan Mitobe hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Akhh Ia..senpai, hanya saja sepertinya buku catatanku tertinggal dikelas..", Kagami hanya nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dasar kau ini ceroboh sekali..", Pria dengan Eagle's Eye itu hanya geleng – geleng kepala.

"Hehe..Aku duluan ya senpai..", Pamit Kagami sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar.

Pria itu menyambit tasnya dan menuju koridor kelasnya. Cahaya senja yang berwarna jingga tamapak membias indah melalui kaca – kaca dipinggir koridor. Dan Kagami tampak menikmatinya. Namun belum juga mencapai kelasnya tiba – tiba pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu menghentikan langkahnya. Manik Crimson itu terkesiap.

'Suara apa ini?'

'Indah..'

'Kenapa sangat indah..'

Kagami menatap kearah senja. Suara yang didengarnya, sebuah alunan nada biola. Melodinya terdengar sangat tenang namun seperti memberi sebuah kekuatan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Melodi yang mengalir menyusuri rongga udara senja di Seirin. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Kagami mendengar alunan yang indah seperti itu.

"Mungkinkah dari klub musik?", gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah mungkin dari klub musik. Tapi apa iya mereka latihan hingga sesore ini?

…..

Keesokan paginya…

"Kuroko!", panggil Kagami membuat pemuda mungil itu terkesiap. Dan tumben sekali Kagami bisa menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya di dekat Gerbang sekolah saat mereka akan menuju kelas.

"Kagami-kun…", Kuroko menengok dan melihat pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu berlari kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah, tidak jutek seperti biasanya.

"Dou shita no Kagami-kun?", Tanya Kuroko saat kagami mulai berjalan disampingnya. Meskipun memasang wajah datar dan tenang seperti biasa, namun Kuroko agak bertanya – tanya juga.

"Akh..Iee.."

Kuroko tak bertanya lagi dan meneruskan kegiatan membaca novel yang selalu ia bawa. Sesekali kagami terlihat meliriknya.

"Nee Kuroko, beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatmu berada di ruang ganti, apa kau selalu pulang awal?, Kagami memulai obrolan mereka.

"Ya..Aku membantu ibuku..", Jawab Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan manik azurenya pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Kemarin aku mengalami kejadian tak biasa..", Pria bersurai merah gelap itu mencoba mengalihkan fokus Kuroko yang asik membaca padahal mereka sedang berjalan bersisian.

"Apa itu?", respon kalem Kuroko kali ini ia sesekali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kagami.

"Kemarin sore aku mendengar melodi yang indah di sepanjang koridor kelas..", Kagami memulai ceritanya masih sembari berjalan.

"Lalu?"

"Melodi itu..untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku mendengar melodi yang begitu hidup dan indah..", Ungkapnya sambil mengulum senyum. Jika boleh jujur melodi itu masih terngiang dalam benak Kagami.

Kuroko hanya terpaku melihat Kagami. Pemain bayangan andalan Teikou itu baru pertama kali melihat senyum Kagami yang begitu tulus. Dan yahh ia terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Eh..Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu Kuroko?", Tanya Kagami heran melihat partnernya itu memandang lurus kearahnya tanpa berkedip.

"Eumm..tidak..", Pria manis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kagami-kun.."

"Ya.."

"Apa kau benar – benar menyukai melodi itu?", Tanya Kuroko tanpa menatap Kagami.

Kagami balas memandangnya. Dan menjawab dengan mantap. "Ya..dan aku ingin terus mendengarnya.."

"Melodi itu seperti memberiku sebuah kekuatan.."

Kuroko tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. Jauh dalam hatinya berdegup cukup kencang, entah karena apa, ia pun tak tahu. Hanya saja ia begitu senang mendengar jawaban Kagami.

….

Pemuda mungil bersurai langit itu berjalan santai kearah ruang ganti setelah beberapa detik yang lalu memohon pamit pada kantoku-nya. Yah beberapa hari ini pemuda itu seringkali lebih awal meninggalkan latihan dengan alasan membantu ibunya. Namun sebenarnya ia tak lantas pulang kerumah atau sekedar membeli vanilla milkshake favoritnya di Maji Burger. Yahh alasan memang hanya alasan. Entah benar atau tidak tak akan ada yang peduli. Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda mungil berparas manis itu keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia kini telah memakai seragam gakurannya dan mengampit tas sekolahnya. Tak lupa anjingnya yang penurut mengekor dibelakangnya. Mengikuti kemana sang majikan pergi.

Pemuda bersurai langit itu berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuju keruang loker. Ia membuka loker itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah koper kecil. Ia menenteng koper itu menuju ke atap sekolah. Begitu sampai ia langsung membuka koper kecil yang berisi sebuah violin klasik berwarna cokelat yang mengkilat tertimpa cahaya jingga mentari senja. Ia mengambil violin itu beserta bow-nya**penggesek biola. Namun pemuda itu tak lantas menyampirkan violin-nya. Sejenak ia merasakan semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya lembut.

"_Melodi itu seperti memberiku sebuah kekuatan.."_

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Arigatou naa..Kagami-kun..", Sedetik kemudian pemuda bersurai langit itu mulai menggesek violinnya lembut namun penuh kekuatan. Jemari lentiknya terlihat piawai dalam menekan akor dawai. Membentuk sebuah alunan melodi yang indah dan penuh kekuatan.

Tak ada yang tahu soal ini. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa pemain basket yang dikenal paling 'lemah' itu memiliki sebuah bakat terpendam dalam bidang seni, seni musik klasik. Kepiawaiannya dalam melakukan 'passing', kekuatan jemari tangannya dalam melakukan operan, juga kepiawaiannya dalam menciptakan harmoni dalam sebuah lantunan melodi tak diragukan lagi.

Sebuah lagu dari composer kenamaan Jepang Yuki Kajiura – Will adalah lagu favoritnya.

Dan tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang setia mendengar permainannya dan tersenyum menatap awan senja.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang memainkan musik seindah ini.."

….

Beberapa hari ini Kagami terlihat sumringah, dan Kuroko selalu menghilang di akhir latihan dan itu membuat Kagami heran dan bertanya – tanya. Sore itu tanpa sengaja kagami melihat Kuroko yang serius berbicara pada Riko, kantoku-nya. Dan setelah itu Kagami melihat pemuda bersurai langit itu pergi. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko Kagami pergi mengikutinya. Kagami bersembunyi saat melihat Kuroko keluar dari ruang ganti. Dengan langkah pelan ia ikuti kemana pria mungil itu pergi. Alis bercabangnya terlihat berjengit saat Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah koper kecil 'aneh' dari lokernya dan berjalan tenang menuju atap sekolah.

Kagami mengikutinya, pria bermanik crimson itu bersembunyi dibalik pintu keluar diatap sekolah. Dan Kagami menekap mulutnya saat melodi kesukaanya itu mengalun merdu merasuk dalam gendang telinganya. Sejenak ia mengintip dari balik pintu. Sesosok tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya, sebuah biola klasik tersampir anggun dibahu sempitnya. Sosok yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya senja. Sosok tenang itu..Sosok seorang..

Kuroko Tetsuya…

Beberapa menit kemudian lagu itu berakhir…

"Prok..Prok..Prok..", sebuah applause terdengar, membuat sosok mungil itu terkesiap. Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok tubuh besar berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kedua manik crimson itu tengah menatapnya lembut. Membuatnya seketika membeku ditempat.

"Ka-kagami-kun..", Ucap Kuroko terbata.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?", Tanya kuroko. Ada nada ketakutan disana namun tak terlalu nampak diwajahnya yang tenang.

"Sejak tadi..", Jawab Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu tenang.

"Jadi kau sudah mendengarnya?", Tanya Kuroko. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap sosok didepannya.

"Ya..melodi itu..sangat indah. Aku menyukainya..", Kagami tersenyum. Kuroko mendongakan kepalanya dan menangkap senyum tulus Kagami, membuatnya sedikit tertegun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya banyak bakat istimewa Kuroko..", Kagami memulai, menatap manik azure teduh itu.

Kuroko hanya diam.

"Aku terkejut saat mengetahui bakat misdirectionmu saat kita berada di lapangan..dan kini aku kembali terkejut dengan bakatmu menghasilkan lantunan melodi yang begitu indah..Kau..", Kagami menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Benar – benar membuatku iri..", Kuroko menatap Kagami tak percaya. Ucapan Kagami barusan benar – benar membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kagami –kun..bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?", Tanya pemuda bersurau biru itu dengan wajah setengah memohon.

"Ya..Apa itu?"

Kuroko memegang erat violinnya. "Tolong..jangan katakan ini pada siapapun..", Kuroko membungkukan badannya.

Kagami menatap heran dan sedetik kemudian tertawa. Membuat Kuroko jadi bingung.

" Kenapa kau tertawa Kagami-kun?"

"Haha..kukira kau mau bilang apa Kuroko? Kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu..", Kuroko memasang wajah lega.

"Tapi kenapa kau berusaha menyembunyikan ini semua?", Tanya Kagami dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Itu karena..",

"Aku tak ingin seorang pun mengetahui bahwa aku bisa bermain musik..", Ucap Kuroko dengan nada tegas.

"Puhh..Hanya itu saja?", Kagami tergelak mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Kagami-kun?", Kuroko memasang wajah sebal meskipun tak terlalu kentara.

"Iaa..hanya saja jawabanmu ternyata lebih sederhana dari yang aku bayangkan..",Jawab Kagami sambil menahan tawanya.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, agaknya pemuda bersurai biru itu sedikit malu.

"Nee Kuroko..", Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sosok tegap dihadapannya.

"Terima Kasih..Berkat musikmu aku jadi lebih bersemangat..", Ucap Kagami tulus. Pemuda bersurai merah mengusak surai Kuroko lembut.

"Kagami-kun..", Tangan mungil Kuroko mengenggam tangan besar Kagami yang hendak berbalik pergi.

"A-ada apa Kuroko?", Kagami bingung.

"A-aku i-ingin bermain untuk Kagami-kun..", Ucap Kuroko membuat Kagami terkesiap.

'_Musikku ini hanya untuknya..'_

'_Melodi ini akan selalu mengalun untuknya..'_

'_Yahh hanya untuknya seorang..'_

'Chu'

Kuroko membelalakan matanya bersamaan dengan kecupan ringan yang mendarat dibibirnya.

"Arigatou naa..Kuroko..", Kagami tersenyum.

Pria bersurai merah gelap itu mendekap tubuh mungilnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah cherry di pipi putihnya.

'_Terima kasih telah menemukanku Kagami-kun..'_

***FIN***

* * *

Gaje ya? Banget XD

Arigatouu..**mohon repiunya yak :D


End file.
